Lasat
*Hasskyn |habitat= |diet= |language=Lasat |members=*Boscoface *Chava *Davin *Davin's mother *Gron *Grox *Garazeb Orrelios *Garazeb Orrelios's grandmother *Puggles Trodd *Varmik *Zandarreo }} The '''Lasat' were a sentient species indigenous to the arid Wild Space planet Lasan, though the species originated from Lira San. They developed heat-dissipating ears, a light covering of insulating fur, and large eyes suited to twilight vision to support their lifestyle as desert carnivores. Biology and appearance A humanoid sentient species, Lasats were notable for their impressive height, strength, and agility, with their muscular digitigrade legs enabling them to run faster, jump higher and farther, and move more quietly than humans. In addition, their large eyes and ears afforded them superior sight and hearing over humans. They had the strength to open a powered-down blast door. A height of two meters tall was considered below-average for a Lasat. The fur patterns of a Lasat varied from individual to individual, and could change suddenly as they aged. Some humans considered a Lasat's strong odor unbearably offensive. Culture and society Lasat society was held together by a long-standing oral tradition, featuring clever and stealthy heroes. Their social structure was largely nomadic, though powerful city-states existed, with buildings constructed of mud and brick. Both the cities and the tribes were ruled by hereditary religious figures, with laws being enforced by a warrior-police caste. Within the species, those with fighting skills were highly respected, often being members of the Lasan High Honor Guard, a group of highly trained, highly intelligent warriors sworn to protect their homeworld of Lasan. Bo-rifles were a long-standing tradition in Lasat culture, used exclusively by the Honor Guard of Lasan. The warrior way of the Lasat was the Boosahn Keeraw. When a Lasat was bested by a superior opponent in combat, they would give them their weapon. Facial hair was an important status symbol in Lasat culture. Those with orange eyes and prominent stripes were considered to be attractive by others of their species. Juvenile Lasat were noted to climb tree branches. The species spoke Lasat, a language whose r s were difficult to replicate by most other species. Political and economic concerns lead frequently to wars in which the tribal nomads often served as mercenaries. On Lasan, time was measured by counting how many of their homeworld's dust seasons they had survived through. Lasat in the galaxy Following the fall of Lasan, very few Lasats were left in the galaxy, and of those who survived, most were enslaved by the Empire. Fortunately for them, the Lasat made poor slaves and many were skilled at crafting explosives out of common chemical agents. Their servitude was short lived. Because of their scarcity and similarities in their size and strength, the ignorant citizens of the galaxy sometimes mistook exceptionally tall or bulky Lasats for Wookiees. While some Lasats felt indebted to the Wookiees for them helping fight the Empire during the fall, they despised such comparisons as they felt that it didn't do their own species justice. In fact, the Lasat were easily distinguishable by their small nose and bald face, hands and tail. A notable Lasat was bounty hunter Puggles Trodd. Another notable Lasat was Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Captain of the Lasan High Honor Guard. The destruction of his homeworld by the Empire motivated him to become a member of a rebel cell based on the planet Lothal and fight to end the Empire's tyranny. His grandmother was another of the few Lasat that survived the genocide. Appearances Notes and references Category:Lasat Category:Mammalian sentient species